1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertising system which places advertisements on a display of a computer via a network communications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile computer having an Internet connection, such as a cellular phone, which has become tremendously popular in recent years, plays an important role as a data transmitting medium using network systems. Reflecting the popularity of such mobile computers, the use thereof makes it possible to peruse job advertisements at given web sites. Thus, there arise expectations that a mobile computer can be used as an effective tool for companies to hire personnel, or for prospective workers to look for jobs. The mobile computer enables users to access web sites designed for job advertisements and, by specifying working areas and occupation types, to peruse specialized job advertisements which include the chosen working areas (i.e., geographic areas) and occupation types.
However, considering the huge number of job advertisements relating to taverns and pubs, for example, if users fail to specify working areas effectively, job advertisements relating to taverns and pubs could become enormous in number, making them difficult to peruse. In such a case, it would also be time consuming for users to come across job advertisements suitable for their needs. Moreover, the connection fee would be higher if users attempt to peruse all of the job advertisements, due to the limited display size of mobile computers, whereby users are forced to complete difficult tasks of repeating the same operations and browsing each page of the job advertisements.
On the other hand, if one narrows down the working area, very few job advertisements would be available to those who look for a job requiring specialized skills such as a lacquer worker. In this case, it is more likely that users would find no job advertisements suitable for their needs.
The above phenomena demonstrate that, depending on the occupation types, job advertisements become enormous in number in some cases and too few in others, so that perusing job advertisements by users has not been promoted as much as expected, and job advertisers have been unlikely to employ the personnel they require.